harry potter and the passion of sequels
by princessruthpotter
Summary: this is a story about harry and toms lives together but also its a sequel to harry potter and the passion of love so you should probably read that first
1. Chapter 1: sugar rush

A/N: hi guys im back again and also i made a sequel hope you like it pls review thanks

Chapter 1: sugar rush

Princess Amadea Violetta Fiona Bubblegum Tinkerbell Andromeda Cassiopeia Rose Cinderella Potter (or ruth for short) was having a really good day because she was baking some cupcakes with her dad and it was a lot of fun because she loved baking cupcakes and spending time with her dad. Then she was looking at the frosting and it looked really delicious and moist and sweet so she had a taste.

But then she started shaking all over and she went really pale (because of the blood loss) and then she started throwing up and shaking and she also had a fever (A/N: im not sure what happens when you get a sugar rush but i think it makes you really sick but pls dont be mean if im wrong). "I dont feel so good daddy" said ruth "oh no" said tom.

Then harry came in and he was really angry because ruth was diabetic and was having a sugar rush and tom kept forgetting but also her passion was making cupcakes but then harry said she had to start making sugar free cupcakes and then it was ok again.


	2. Chapter 2: walk in the park

hey guys its me ruth i hope you found the last chapter im a bit worried bc i didn't get any reviews? ? ? ? pls let me know what you think i dont want to keep posting if no one is reading but i dont want to stop posting so pls write and let me know if you read it and also what you think about what you read thanks

Chapter 2: walk in the park

Harry and tom were walking in the park with their 5 dogs who were really cute and fluffy. The sun was shining and the trees were really nice and the grass was green and harry was giggling and running around and flying with the butterflies and tom was smiling at him fondly and he was really in love with harry and it was really cute and romantic. Then tom went up to harry and hugged him and then he said "harry do you want to have a threesome?" and harry said yes because he did.


	3. Chapter 3: three is for threesome

Chapter 3: three is for threesome

Harry and tom were having a kinky threesome with draco in their bed where harry was the bottom and draco and tom were the tops and it was really hot but not in a gay way. "This is really hot" said draco "yeah" said tom and then they were both fucking harry so he just moaned a lot and also they were all sweating a lot but it wasnt gross or anything (because magic sweat doesnt smell). Then tom started to spank harry on the butt and harry screamed "owwwwwwww! ! ! ! ! !" because it hurt but also he was moaning because it also felt good and then tom did it again and then malfoy did it too and harry was feeling really good but then suddenly harry disappeared and he was gone.

"Omg what happened" said draco. "Harrys in subspace" said snape.

A/N hey guys my friend from the internet told me about subspace and i thought it was really cool and sexy and i wanted to write about it! ! im not sure what subspace looks like when you get there bc i couldnt find pictures of it on google but maybe they dont allow cameras in there bc its really intimate and stuff but its ok i just wrote it from toms pov instead and i hope you like it if you do pls comment thanks a lot!


	4. Chapter 4: a dangerous gay

a/N hey guys i got some mean reviews that i thought was really mean but im just gonna ignore them bc i dont have to answer to mean stuff but also its ok bc i got a lot of nice comments! ! ! ! but someone asked why snape was in the last chapter but its just because hes an expert in dark stuff so he knew the answer so he answered the question! ! ! but he wasnt in the threesome bc that would be a weird age difference bc snape went to school with harrys parents and stuff

chapter 4: a dangerous gay

harry and tom were in the chamber of secrets and tom was putting his dick in harrys butt because the floors were slimy so he slipped but also because they both liked it but then pansy came in. "omg are you having sex" said pansy "yeah but its ok because its straight sex" said tom "ew gross" said pansy and she started to look like it was really gross but then harry asked why it was gross? ? ? ? but then pansy said "because im gay so its gross".

then harry started screaming a lot because gays are dangerous but then the basilisk ate pansy because it was hungry (but also because snakes cant be gay even if they eat it) and then it was ok again.


	5. Chapter 5: hagrid

A/N: hey guys its me again im sorry i was gone for a while but ive been busy but i just wanted to say thank you for the comments they were really nice and anyway heres the new chapter

Chapter 5: hagrid  
harry ron and hermione were having a lot of fun because they were laughing a lot and they were in the library but then madam pomfrey said that they had to be quiet or leave because it was the library and you're not supposed to be noisy in the library. Then hermione said "let's go visit hagrid!" and then they did that.  
"henlo harry ron n hermione hew r u" said hagrid (he sounded weird because he had an accent). "we are good hagrid" said hermione because they were and then hagrid said "uwu das gud".


	6. Chapter 6: detention

A/N: hey guys so i joined a writing server on discord and its really cool and they taught me a lot and said i was really good so i wrote a really long chapter i hope you like it its really hot and theres a lot of smut so be warned

Chapter 6: detention

harry was in DADA class and he was doing really good because he was the best student but then draco started to get jealous because he wanted to be better than harry but also because he wanted to win the house cup (because gryffindor was winning it again and slytherin was in second place) so he started to make a paper plane and then he threw it at harry and it landed on his desk. Then the teacher saw that harry had a paper plane on his desk and he thought it was for sending messages so he got really angry! "Detention mr potter! ! ! !" screamed the teacher

Then harry started crying a lot because it was really unfair but also because the detention was after class and harry was meeting tom after class so he was sad. Then the class was over and harry went up to him and said "please professor dont give me detention im meeting up with my boyfriend". "Harry thats too bad but you know you cant pass notes in my class but if you want you can invite your boyfriend to join you in detention" said professor lockhart

Then harry started to go outside the classroom and invited tom to detention and tom said ok so they went back. "now harry you have been very naughty today but its ok but also im gonna punish you but tom can watch if he wants to" said gilderoy and he was smiling a lot and so was tom because he thought this was gonna be really hot.

Then lockhart put harry over his knees and started spanking harry a lot and it hurt a lot so harry started crying and tom thought that was really hot so he started to get hard but also he felt bad for harry so he held his hand and it was really cute. But then harry started to say that the paper plane didnt belong to him and gilderoy was really shocked because he thought it did! But then he stopped spanking harry and he was saying sorry a lot to harry because he felt bad aboout punishing him for something he didnt do

But then tom said "lets have a threesome" because he was really turned on. "Ok" said harry and professor lockhart.

Then they were all naked because they had taken off their clothes and harry started to lie down on the bed but then professor lockhart took his hand and put him next to tom and then he started to take a selfie. "thats for my next book" said professor lockhart

Then they all three started kissing and it was really hot because they were all really attractive and hot and young even though gilderoy wasn't that young but he looked younger so it was ok. Then tom put lockharts dick in harrys butt and harry was moaning a lot. Then tom also put his own dick in harrys butt and harry screamed but only because it felt really nice. Also professor lockhart was on the bottom and then harry in the middle and then tom on top because tom liked to be on top and also because he liked sandwiches and this was kind of a sandwich but with sex and people instead of bread and stuff.

Then tom and harry both came a lot because they were really turned on and lockhart came a little bit because he wasnt so young so he couldnt come a lot but it was ok because he still liked it. But then there was a knock on the door!

"Omg who's that" said harry because he was really scared because youre not supposed to have sex with your teacher! "i think it's just peeves" said tom. "oh ok thanks" said harry


	7. Chapter 7: floo-call

hi guys thanks for the comments i hoped you liked the last chapter even though it was really long! ! ! ! ! ! ! heres the new one

Chapter 7: floo-call

Tom was working out in the living room because he was really strong and stuff and harry was baking cookies in the kitchen because he really liked baking and he found a new recipe without sugar. Then the fireplace lit up and it was sirius but also the fireplace was in the living room so tom was the one who saw it not harry. "Hello sirius" said tom in a sneaky voice "hello tom" said sirius in an not very trusting voice because he didn't trust tom because sirius was a seer so he his senses were tingling. "is harry home" said sirius "no" said tom. "oh ok will you tell him i called" said sirius. "yes" said tom but actually he never did.


	8. Chapter 8: a warning

A/N: hey guys thanks for your comments they make me really happy! ! ! Someone asked why sirius couldnt tell that tom was lying because he is a seer but its because sirius cant see everything just some things and sometimes he just has a hunch but hes not sure if its true but also he just wasnt using his seer powers then.

Chapter 8: a warning

It was a really dark and stormy night and also it was a bit scary and harry couldn't sleep so he was petting hedwig in a window sill and looking out in the storm while also brooding a lot becasuse he had a lot to think about and also just because he had some stuff on his mind. Then hedwig started hooting and harry pet her beak but then she started to shine and the light was really bright and pretty but it then it got so bright that harry closed his eyes but then he opened them again there was a really beautiful woman in front of him! ! ! ! ! And then harry was a bit scared and confused but just a little bit because the woman was really nice and friendly. "harryyyyyy" said the woman "i am your guardian angelllllllll and my name is hedwig" and she sounded a bit like she was far away but you could still hear it but also it was a bit like an echo maybe. "OMG!" said harry because he was really surprised because he didn't think hedwig was a woman he thought she was an owl but she wasn't she was a guardian angel. "harryyy you are in great dangerrrrr" said hedwig. "oh no" said harry


	9. Chapter 9:time travel stuff

A/N: hi guys im sorry for the long chapter but you guys seemed to like it last time i did it so i thought maybe it was ok but also i wanted to do a long chapter again because i think it's really fun to do sometimes. But not all the time because it takes a long time. Ok but here it is ((((oh and btw it has porn so maybe be careful where you read it))))

Chapter 9:time travel stuff

Harry and tom were making out in the department of mysteries because it was really hot and kinky (because you're not allowed to do that but they did it anyway) but they were under harrys invincibility cloak so no one couldt catch them so it was ok. Then tom started to back harry up against some shelves but then he saw that the shelf was full of time turners! ! ! "Oh no" said tom but actually it was too late because harry had one in his hair and it started to glow and then they both felt like a really big tug! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ! ! !" screamed harry and tom because they were accidentally going back in time and then they both fainted.

Then they woke up and they were in a different room but it looked really nice and expensive. "Where are we!? !?" said harry because he was still pretty confused "harry i think we have travelled back in time" said tom because he could see that the furniture was really old and stuff. "Omg" said harry. Then a really tall and big man started to walk into the room and he was really buff and big like he worked out a lot because his muscles were really big and he had a really big beard because he was really badass. "Hello boys i am gellert grindelwald and i am a dark lord prepare to die" said gellert. "No wait! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" said tom "what?" said gellert. "Why do you even want to kill us" said tom "idk lol" said gellert and then they all laughed because it was silly.

Then harry said "wait where is my invincibility cloak? ? ? ?" and gellert laughed evilly "i have it". "Ok but can i have it back" said harry. "Not unless you do something for me" said gellert. "Ok what is it" said harry. "I want to have sex with you" said gellert. Then harry started to look at tom but tom just nodded at him so harry said "ok" but then gellert said "both of you" and then harry and tom looked at each other but they thought it was kinda hot so they said ok.

Then they started to undress each other and it was really hot. Then harry started to lie down on the bed but then gellert waved his wand at him and he was floating in the air instead of lying on the bed! Then gellert spread harrys legs and then he started to fuck harry but he had a really muscly cock so harry whined but it was ok because that really turned tom on. Then tom put his cock in harrys mouth and then harry moaned again because he liked it and then tom moaned because it felt nice on this dick and then gellert moaned because they had both moaned. "Yeah do you like that huh? ? ?" asked gellert "aaaaaaah hah unnnf omgggg yesssss" answered harry. Then tom started to come and then harry came because he thought it was hot that tom had come and then gellert came because harry was coming and it was kind of like a chain reaction but without the chains and with people instead.

Then they were done and gellert did a showering spell on all of them and then harry said "can i have my invincibility cloak back now". Then gellert gave him the cloak back and harry and tom said thanks and then they went home to their own time.


	10. Chapter 10: aerth

A/N: hi guys ive been on vacation for a bit but now im back i hope you missed me. This chapter has a new character that i made up on my own without help and i hope you like her she's not inspired by anyone. I really like getting comments a lot so you can always comment except if youre being mean because i dont like that so dont comment if youre mean. Anyway heres the new chapter and i hope you like it

Chapter 10: aerth

Harry and tom were sexily making out on their huge bed when suddenly harry started to be in a lot of pain and then he started to cry. "Harry what's wrong" said tom "i'm in a lot of pain! ! ! ! ! ! !" sobbed harry. Then tom looked to the door but there was someone there and it was an evil sorcerer and she was pointing an orange pencil at harry but it was magical pencil and it made him hurt a lot so that was why he was in pain. "who are you" said tom in a demanding voice because he wanted to know who it was. "I'm an evil sorcerer and my name is aerth and also i am a writer and that's why my wand is a pencil but also im going to kill harry muahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa! ! ! ! ! " said aerth evilly and tom thought she was kinda hot when she laughed evilly because he liked evil things but also he was really mad at her for threatening harry. Then tom started to kill aerth with abra kadabra and then she died and then harry and tom started to make out again. But then it was late so they went to bed instead but right before harry fell asleep tom whispered "i love you harry" and it was really cute and fluffy.


	11. Chapter 11: the house cup

a/n hey guys im back ive beeen really busy this month but i thought id give you another chapter because i felt inspired but also just because i like writing a lot and one day i want to be a writer. Anyway heres the new chapter i hope you like it

Chapter 11: the house cup

It was a dark night and everyone was sitting in the great hall because it was the night they revealed the house cup results. "Bibbety babbity good evening students" said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes and then he started to do a really long speech while also stroking his beard a lot. And it was really boring because he kept saying old people stuff so then tom said "harry let's sneak off to snog because i hate dumbledore". Then harry agreed and then harry and tom snuck off to snog because they were really in love but also just because they didn't want to listen to dumbledore's speech anymore because he was an old coot.

Then they found an alcove and then tom shoved harry into the wall and started kissing him with a lot of passion and "Oh oh oh tom ohhhhh" said harry because he liked snogging and tom smirked because he liked when harry moaned and also when he moaned his name. "Don't you wanna see who wins the house cup harry" said tom. "No" said harry and then they made out more and harry liked it so much his wings were starting to show and also he was purring and it was really cute. "Ok why not" said tom. "Because if we win i'll be happy and if slytherin wins you'll be happy and then im also happy" said harry and looked deeply and lovingly into toms eyes. "Ok but what if another house wins" said tom. "Omg tom who cares about other houses" said harry passionately because he didn't care about who won he just wanted to be with tom.

Then tom got really horny and so did harry and then they fucked on the floor but it was ok because tom did a cushioning charm so harry wasn't uncomfortable or anything but it was just really hot because they were in public (but also no one saw them because everyone was in the great hall. Except for Madam Norris because she liked watching students do dirty stuff together but it's ok because some cats are just like that). So then they fucked for so long that neither of them ever heard the result of the house cup.


	12. 12: the lion the wizard and the wardrobe

A/N: hi guys it's me princess ruth potter im back from writing course and i learned a lot, you will probably be able to tell! I learned to describe people without using their name and also something about show dont tell but im not gonna use that because i cant put pictures on ffnet so i dont know how id be showing anything so ill stick to telling without showing pictures, i also think thats how a lot of adult books are too. anyway i hope you like this chapter i came up with the title on my own thanks

Chapter 12: the lion, the wizard and the wardrobe

harry and tom were in a bedroom making out a lot and it was really hot because harry was in a sexy lion costume but then tom suddenly looked up a bit and then he started to scream and cry a lot and curled into himself and harry started to ask "tom whats wrong" because tom was screaming a lot and shaking and his skin was really white (because it was paler than normal). then tom screamed "harry there's a wardrobe in the room." because there was and then he was still crying and then harry saw that there was a wardrobe and he said "yes there is, so? ? ? ?" then tom said "harry when i was young dumbledore set fire to my wardrobe and im scared of wardrobes now what if he sets fire to it while im inside" the handsome slytherins eyes were wide and shining with tears. "oh no" said harry but then after that the smaller emerald eyed black haired teen said in a really brave and strong and supportive voice "but tom you are not in the closet, you are with me and also the closet isn't even on fire". "oh yeah" said tom and then they made out again.


	13. Chapter 13: upbringing

A/N hello everyone its me ruth and i am back with another chapter. Thank you a lot for the nice words from last chapter i am glad you liked it except for that person who said thats not what show don't tell means but but i dont think they went on a writing course like me so i think they just probably never heard the phrase before. But it means that instead of telling something you show it instead but i cant do that here so thats why im telling instead. anyway heres the new chapter and it has a plot twist in the end so i hope you like it and please leave a comment if you like it thanks.

Chapter 13: upbringing

FLASHBACK SCENE

harry was a little boy because he was only 5 years old and he was running away from home because the dursleys were being really mean to him and stuff because they were evil. Then harry saw a really big snake and it was green and slimy and scaly and also really scary but harry wasnt scared because he was a gryffindor.

"Hewwo mister snakey" said harry in a childish voice.

"ssssssssSSSSSSSsssssheellooooooo my childdddssssssss" said the snake and then it asked harry where his parents were but then harry said "my pawents are died" and then he started to cry and then the snake started to comfort harry and give him a snake hug but it was okay because he wasn't trying to eat harry it was just trying to be nice.

Then harry said that he was running away because his aunt and unlce were mean and then the snake started to feel really sorry for harry because he was a young cute hatchling on his own and they're not supposed to be on their own so then it said "ssssssharryyyyysssssss you can come with meeee aand i will take care of you ssssssss" and then harry said "fank you so much uwu!" and then they slithered of and harry was really happy because he was gonna be raised by a snake and that was really nice and cool and he would probably become really powerful.

But then actually THE SNAKE WAS ACTUALLY NAGINI!? !? !? !? !?


	14. Chapter 14: just harry

Chapter 14: just harry

A/N hi guys its me princess ruth potter and im back from my HAITIS. Idk why its called that but it means i was away but i didnt go to haiti and also you arent allowed to travel now but ive been really busy with some writing courses and stuff because one of my teachers said i wasnt good but i think thats his fault because he was a bad teacher. But anyway i just wanted to say thank you for your support because it really matters a lot to me that you like my work and i want to dedicate this chapter to maymarlow i think she writes a bit too but shes a big fan of mine and i help her a bit sometimes but anyway please subscribe and also comment and you can also check maymarlow out but idk how to link her stuff so you can just google it her name is may marlow. Ok but here is the new chapter i hope you like it! Ps to the guest who asked uwu is pronounced "uwu".

Harry was taking a walk through the forbidden forest because he wanted to go for a walk because he wanted to think about some stuff and walking helps with thinking. Then he was done thinking and he went back out but then suddenly a centaur jumped down from a tree branch! "Hello harry potter" said the centaur dramatically stroking its furry tail. "im just harry" said just harry in a quiet voice and you could tell he was really shy and humble because he didn't like being famous because it gave him a lot of attention and he didnt like attention. "oh ok sorry" said the centaur. "Its ok" said just harry.


End file.
